The present invention relates generally to the field of children's toys. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable enclosure for toys and/or sand adapted for use by children or others in a manner that prevents spillage of the sand or toys without reducing the enjoyment to the user. The present invention further relates to a method of play that provides entertainment and enjoyment without the attendant mess associated with conventional play areas such as sand boxes.
Children of all ages love to play in the sand. Sand is a stimulating, creative and inventive tool. Sandboxes provide children with hours of fun and education. Unfortunately, while playing in traditional sandboxes, children get sand on themselves and the play area, which is very messy and difficult to clean-up. Also, conventional sand boxes are not freely portable without concern of spilling sand and/or toys therefrom.
Similarly, when using toys, such as interconnectable building blocks and the like, children typically scatter the toys throughout a room or other area. This, obviously, is unattractive, results in lost toy pieces, and can present a dangerous situation due to the chance that a child at play will stumble over a misplaced toy.
Also, conventional sand boxes are not suited for indoor use because they are unsightly and messy. Therefore, they are used outdoors which prevents use during inclement weather or at night. Furthermore, sand in conventional outdoor sandboxes is easily contaminated.
In light of the foregoing specifically noted deficiencies and others associated with conventional sand boxes and play areas, a need has been identified for a no-mess indoor enclosure adapted for holding sand and/or toys that facilitates play with the sand or toys without allowing same to escape or be removed from the enclosure. A need has also been identified for such an enclosure that is usable indoors or outdoors and that is easily portable from one location to another without fear that the contents will be spilled. Also, a need has been identified for such a no-mess indoor portable sandbox and toy enclosure that is highly aesthetically pleasing so that it enhances the surrounding area, and that is usable by multiple people simultaneously.